VGCW/2013-05-13
|Previous Broadcast Date (YYYY-MM-DD) = 2013-05-11 |Previous Broadcast Date (Month ##th, Year) = May 11th, 2013 |Next Broadcast Date (YYYY-MM-DD) = 2013-05-15 |Next Broadcast Date (Month ##th, Year) = May 15th, 2013}} __TOC__ '"Midnight Avalanche" Last Woman Standing Match' Matchup Winner Results Tifa gains control in the early going, but the match eventually waves back and forth between the two competitors. Chie slowly gets control of the match with an array of kicks and grapples, and manages to lay Tifa upon Table-san. The botched leap that followed left Chie on the ground with critical HP, allowing Tifa to KO her opponent with a single haymaker. Other Plot The backstage brawl last Ladies' The Night left Lightning skeptical of Android 18's claim of an evil twin. Mavis Beacon stops by to alleviate Lightning of her security duties, and assures Android 18 that the impostor, Artificial 18, will show up for her match later, and could be accosted then. 'Gurl Gamer #1 Contenders Tournament - Round 1 Match 5' Matchup Winner Results Ivy showed off her strength early and often against the princess, but Peach would battle back getting a few good moves in of her own. Both would make use of suplexes off the top rope. Ivy landed her finisher twice, the first time ended in a rope break, the second time it ended in victory for Ivy as she moves on to the second round. 'Gurl Gamer #1 Contenders Tournament - Round 1 Match 6' Matchup Winner Results The match was back and forth throughout, as both Cammy and Shaundi hit a series of devastating moves, but it wouldn't be decided until it spilled out of the ring. Cammy managed to spear Shaundi through the barricade, but Shaundi had the heart to stand back up and continue the fight. However, Shaundi was inches from getting back in the ring as the ref's count hit 10, giving Great Britain its third victory in the tournament. '"Back on the Card" Extreme Rules Match' Matchup Winner Results After a short exchange of attacks, the match was interrupted as Android 18 charged into the ring and attacked Artificial 18. '"FAKER!" Triple Threat Brawl' Matchup Winner Results A frustrated Rinoa interrupted the conflict between the two 18s, attempting to punish Artificial 18 for her crime, but was swiftly countered. Rinoa's hunt for a weapon under the ring was accidentally halted by Android 18. In the confusion between the two, the impostor 18 managed to scuttle away. '"Leftovers" Extreme Rules Match' Matchup Winner Results With the win androids swapping places, the match continued as scheduled. A few tense moments in the ring with the original android showed Rinoa that she needed to take advantage of the match type, and quickly gained the advantage with an array of weapons. Anddoid 18 replied in turn, and after a return to the ring, gave Rinoa a highflying facebuster to pin and win. 'Gurl Gamer #1 Contenders Tournament - Round 1 Match 7' Matchup Winner Results Despite heavy support from the fans, Samus was unfornately not authorized to win the match, leading to a very one sided victory for Jessie. Other Plot Android 18 confronts Artificial 18 backstage and challenges her to a Hell In A Cell match that evening. Artificial 18 turns to leave, scoffing at the notion of an inferior machine beating an upgraded copy, but her plans of escape are cut off by Security Guard L. '"Barely Legal" Hell In A Cell Match' Matchup Winner Results Stuff. Somebody who saw the match should expand on this a bit more, thanks! Other Plot Artificial 18's celebration is cut short by the entrance of another wrestler. As both 18s turn towards the stage to see who approaches, Videl sneaks in from the back of the ring and assaults the victor. '"Help, like my Father" Handicap Tag Team Match' Matchup Winner Results Videl gives the true Android 18 a respite and crushes the duplicate by herself. Somebody who saw the match should expand on this a bit more, thanks! 'Gurl Gamer #1 Contenders Tournament - Round 1 Match 8' Matchup Winner Results Stuff. Somebody who saw the match should expand on this a bit more, thanks! Other Plot Back in Bryn's office, Android 18 reveals her "new" wardrobe, generously donated by the recently deceased Artificial 18 from where the missing artifact had been recovered. Thankful for her help, Bryn turns to Videl to inquire about the stint she just pulled. Videl explains that she was eager to help the WVGCW and do good for the league, following in her father's footsteps as he takes down the evil GM of the main league, Dracula. Bryn has no qualms with the reasons for her premature debut, and agrees to give her a proper match in the future. |Previous Broadcast Date (YYYY-MM-DD) = 2013-05-11 |Previous Broadcast Date (Month ##th, Year) = May 11th, 2013 |Next Broadcast Date (YYYY-MM-DD) = 2013-05-15 |Next Broadcast Date (Month ##th, Year) = May 15th, 2013}} Category:Broadcast Category:Female Division Category:Last Man Standing Category:Great Tournament Category:Newcomer Challenge Category:Extreme Rules Category:Triple Threat Category:Brawl Category:Hell in a Cell Category:Handicap Category:Tag Team